


Public Declaration

by orphan_account



Series: Bucky Wears War Paint [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Steve, Bucky Wears War Paint, Bucky isn't your typical Omega, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Nobody died, Omega!Bucky, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh Geez...If Wilson hears about this...


In which there is a press conference,Steve is dramatic as usual, and Bucky knows there are bad times a'comin.





	

It comes up in a press conference. After all the fighting and the bickering and the tinkering in Bucky’s heard for those words that no one wants to talk about, everything seemed fine. Dandy. He’d been an Avenger for how long now? A while.

 

Maybe the public was starting to forgive who he had been. Maybe the Nightmare that was the Winter Soldier was returning to the shadows, sliding back under the bed, just more fantasy. A villain in a Captain America comic. Not a living, breathing man. Not one who was still given a gun at every opportunity. Not one who was sitting in this  _ fucking _ conference room.

 

“Now that you’ve settled so many varying disputes, do you believe you’ll ever settle down?”

 

Really, that it took this long was a bit of a surprise. Or maybe it’d been asked before, Bucky just hadn’t been to those conferences. Or watched them--he hated reporters. The tiny brunette woman continued: “Find yourself an Omega?”

 

“I’d like to remind you that I have interdimensional enemies that can blow people up with their mind,” Steve offered calmly. If Bucky listened hard enough, he could hear the exasperation. He snorted and crossed his ankles under the table. “Additionally, I’ve ridden a dinosaur into battle. So my life is a little hectic.” He gets some laughs--Steve’s not laughing though.

 

“The idea of settling with someone--Alpha, Omega, whomever--is appealing in a way. But I would never in my life want to subject someone to that kind of danger who couldn’t handle it. Meaning, I know I’m just a man. I can’t protect them every minute of every day. They’d need to be able to protect themselves when I can’t be there. Right Bucky?”

 

“Oh no,” Natasha sighed beside Steve and closed her eyes, resigned.

 

The media explodes into a cacophony of noise. Bucky can hear Pepper fielding phone calls already. Pietro won’t stop laughing, and Natasha stands in an attempt to get everyone to calm down. Steve is standing and heading Bucky’s direction, and Bucky moves to do the same.

 

He was stopped by a big pair of blue eyes.

  
“ _ Parker? _ ”

 

“Sh,” Peter hisses. He glances at Steve as the man approaches and ushers Bucky off. Bucky twists to look over his shoulder for the punk, but he’s vanished into the other reporters. Oh Geez.

  
If  _ Wilson _ hears about this...


End file.
